


I've Found Love, Once Again

by nikkori_writing



Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage Story (2019) Fusion, F/M, Reylo AU Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkori_writing/pseuds/nikkori_writing
Summary: " When a door closes, another one opens, and a new chapter begins. "A (Reylo) Marriage Story Sequel AU where Charlie Barber continues his work but still visits his son Hennry in his ex wife's hometown in LA. Then a sudden occurrence happened in his hometown, NY, where he stumbles upon a British woman with hazel eyes and sun-kissed freckled face as he was on his way to his theater.He never would have thought he'd be feeling this way with someone again. A feeling he was sure would never come back to him as he knows, someone like him does not deserve to be loved by someone like her. And, how he hated how just a simple smile was clever enough to make him fall deeper into loving her.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Rey (Star Wars), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. What's Gone, Is Gone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just wanted this idea out of my head. And yes, I still have a few ideas in my head so... I don't write that good, so please bare with me AHAHAH ¿owq

_Somebody crowd me with love_

_Somebody force me to care_

_Somebody let me come through_

_I'll always be there_

_As frightened as you_

_To help us survive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive!_

He stops with the music, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. And after a little pause, all the people in the bar cheered and clapped their hands at him, so did the musicians. He looked around, a hint of smile forming on his lips. He suddenly found out he was holding the mic so tightly that he might fall. Oh how it made him actually laugh at his success of singing the song he heard when he was a child.

He looks up from his hands and saw a woman sat up from her seat and before she was about to walk out of the door she bid her friend goodbye and and headed towards the double glass doors. His eyes followed her on the way and as she exited the bar. He let's go of his breath that he suddenly noticed he's been holding.

"Hey Charlie, sit back down," one of his workmates called for him, gesturing him to sit back beside him.

He ascends to his past seat and sat back down as he was said to do "You did great man..." the man said as he patted his back. "You'll find another woman who'll be healing that broken heart of yours. I know you won't be forgetting her, but, you'll get over her eventually"

The man smiles, and so did he. His friend suddenly held his glass of wine up "A toast, Charlie Barber, to having hope that he'll have a happy life and a happy marriage come by him and to the hopes that it'll last longer!"

Everyone he worked with, the crew, the designers, and the others, stood up and held their glass up. Charlie then finally stood up, grabs his glass and made a toast.

Everyone was very supportive, he was thankful for having people like them to be in this messy journey of his, in his messy work yet it was successful and all because they helped him make it happen.

He smiles, but the image of the peculiar woman that exited the bar minutes ago, never wavered from his mind. He continues the night, drinking and discussing their plans for their next project.

* * *

After a few hours, a few number of people were the ones present in the bar. Some of them were just the staff and just one bartender was present.

And when it comes to Charlie's workmates, it was his closest friend was only present. The others have said that they were catching a flight, some were to visit a family member, and some just wanted a good night sleep.

Charlie didn't count how many glasses he drunk those past hours, but he knows he didn't drink that much.

So he wasn't that tired yet, so he says to himself that he can still walk himself home for tonight. But his friend insisted on taking him home

But before he had to leave the bar, he asked the only bartender present in the area. He sat up and told his friend to wait for him outside if he's still planning to escort him homs and make sure his only friend wouldn't sleep on the streets of New York, as he said to him. 

He walked towards him, the man looks up from his hand, cleaning a glass. "Can I help you sir?" he asked placing the glass down.

Charlie breathes, looking around the area if he was being watched or if any was listening. He looks back at the bartender "Oh I was just wanted to ask a question. Is that alright with you?"

"Well, if it does gives you an answer, sure, It's not that hard to answer..."

"I... I see"

There was a long pause before Charlie could speak again. He began to clear his throat "You've been in this bar longer than I have, so, I just wanted to ask..."

One of the man's brows rose up in confusion.

Charlie continued "Are you familiar with a woman with brown hair that ends to her.. Collarbone I guess?"

He sounded so pathetic and weird. Just asking this to a bartender, so committed to find who she is. The bartender starts to retreat from him and started to stack up a few bottles "Oh her? Yeah, the other bartender that I switch with everyday always told me about his costumers" he said having to check bottles for their expiration dates.

"What did he say?"

The man had to look at him before he continued " _She_ said that in her area, there was just a few tonight. But she knew everyone because most of her costumers were the same. But last night, only four people were unfamiliar to her"

Charlie sat down on the high stool and simply nods. Yet he was still surprised that a woman was hired to be a bartender. 

"She said that there were two men and women. All were very close and must have been there for business reasons" he said as he was serving Charlie an apple juice, having to think that it'll be so bad that he tells him his answer without something to thank him for listening.

"So they're a group of.. What, college students?" Charli asked, not knowing why, but he just wanted to make sure.

The bartender shook his head "Maz told me that she asked a man with chocolate skin, with a British accent that asked for two drinks. The man said that they were discussing their friend's plans to be in a musical, being an actress, or singing in an opera"

_'So that woman loved acting and singing, huh?'_ Charlie thinks to himself and drinks the apple juice he was served. He suddenly felt the corner of his mouth curve into a slight smile.

The bartender chuckles, and Charlie looks up "What?" he asked, slightly in a sharp tone.

"Nothing, I heard you were divorced for a weeks and almost a month now. And I also heard that toast. I'll also hang onto the same hope you'll find someone better" the man smiles and offers him water "I'll just be at the back room, you can leave the glass behind, I'll get later"

Charlie holds the glass and looks at it then to the man heading to the back door. He then drinks from the glass and left for the door.

He heads outside and saw his friend, smoking and he turned to him to look. "Man, what took you so long? It was like half an hour! What were doing in the restroom, did you puke that much?"

Both chuckled at the joke "Anyway, I can go home on my own, I think I'm perfectly sober now"

"Are you sure? God Charlie, I waited so long out here just to hear you're sober now"

"Yeah, I can handle it. I'll be back in New York after one week by the way, I have to visit Henry and spend at least a little with him before I bury myself again back to work." he ended putting his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat.

His friend nods and threw his cigarette to the nearest trash can and took a deep sigh, letting the smoke out "Yeah, you need rest, specially a long break from work" he said and looked around him.

"Anyway, I'll be going now," the man said, starting to walk to the road where it leads to the place his apartment was "See you in a week, Charlie" the man waved good bye.

Charlie took a few moments to watch him leave and suddenly went on his way to his apartment. Walking half an hour until he got back to his room and let himself fall on bed and slept peacefuly that night, waking up nearly in the afternoon.

* * *

He yawned as he exited the airport of Los Angeles. He looked for a cab and gave him the coordinates of the house he lived in that was near from where Nicole, her mother, and Henry lives.

When he got to the area, he paid and the cab left. Charlie unlocks his door and enters inside, looking around the living room.

He saw the mess he did with the wall when he and Nicole fought. He was very angry about her at that time, actually, both were very angry at each other. And at the end he cried, letting out every inch of his sadness. Yet she was still there, trying her best to calm him down. But not in a calm way, but as a friend.

He sat back down his couch, and took a breath, a sigh of exhaustion. His eyes felt heavy and all he wanted to do is sleep everything off once again as he slept in his house in New York and while riding the airplane to Los Angeles.

He didn't actually plan on sleeping that afternoon but he did. Charlie woke up 8 at night, still sitting on his couch, unmoved.

He sat back up and cooked himself dinner and ate quietly as he did before he met Nicole or anyone that were willing to stay and talk about work.

_'Tomorrow, it'll just be you and Henry, spending, probably your last time, as father and son...'_ He thought to himself, self pity was hitting him once again. Like how he did so in the bar as he was saying his story to his friends.

It was almost midnight now, and he did nothing after he took a fresh, warm shower, but only sobered the wonderful view of New York City from his balcony. Thinking what that woman, he saw in the bar, was doing in this city.

_To be continued..._


	2. Do You Not Know Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the woman in the bar uwu✨

_'Ok, here we are again... '_

Before getting out of his car, he looks at Nicole's house. It was the same, only that it felt too new for him since he was now divorced. He took deep breaths and opened the car door. He walked out then locked the doors.

He walked towards the door and knocked. No one answered to his surprise. So it meant that Nicole was either busy or at work. He knocked again, and again, no one answered. So he let himself in.

It was surprisingly quiet, since whenever he would visit, it wasn't. He stood there looking around.

A man suddenly appeared at the left side of the area, holding a nerf gun. He appeared holding it up, aiming at him. This man might have thought he was one of his playmates. He lowers it and smiles.

"Oh, hi there!" the man said. Charlie could only nod. This man could Nicole's new----

Nicole's mother suddenly appeared from, might have been her hiding place which was the dinning area of the house, also holding a nerf gun.

The man shouted that he had found her and she accepted her defeat, laughing with joy. She then notices Charlie standing in between them. She greets him.

Charlie, once again, nods.

Then came out his son, from a closet it seems. His smile wavers as he looked up at him. Charlie let out a sigh "Hi there buddy..."

Henry didn't talk, only looking around the room and back to his dad.

"Can I get a hug?" Charlie said and Henry came walking towards him and gave him what he asked for.

Father and son held each other but it felt different for a while. Yet he didn't want to let go of the boy when he did.

He then looked around "Where's Nicole?"

The man and Nicole's mother looked at each other "She's at work at the moment. She'll be back of course" the man smiled after.

Charlie kept nodding as this man gave his answers to him.

The door suddenly opened behind Charlie, and who entered was Nicole that might have ome from her work. And there was a little joy in her step that faded when she saw him.

She has said that she was invited to the awarding for best actress. Everyone was so proud, but Charlie felt off when he heard it. Yes he was proud but there was still something wrong.

But now, it was still the month of October, but it was about to end. So to celebrate Nicole's invitation, they all joined Henry in his Halloween treat or tricking.

Everyone scurried off the area and prepared. Nicole only handed Charlie a white cloth with, presumably two holes for the eyes. He'd be a simple ghost walking around with his family.

Once every one was inside Henry was found in his mother's bedroom. He was reading something he can barely pronounce in a yellow paper.

Charlie came sitting next to him. Henry loved how his father read him stories. He sounded so calm and he also enjoyed wha he was asked to read, the boy realizes.

The boy let's his father read, and so Charlie accepts, and holds the paper.

It was what Nicole wrote in their therapy. He read through it as Henry asks a few questions about the words he does not understand.

It was two papers long, all back to back, he read everything until he got to he very end of her confession. Which surprisingly lead him to actually having tears fall from his eyes from what he had read.

_' I fell in love with him two seconds after I saw him....'_

He he takes one deep breath and continues. He read something which he never thought Nicole would have wrote.

_' And I will never stop loving him, even if it doesn't make sense anymore...'_

Charlie breathes as he looked at the back pages of the papers, maybe looking for missed sentences. And finally he folds the letter back to place.

"Dad? Are ok?" Henry asks, hearing him sob. Charlie wipes his tears away and looks at his son "Yeah... Always"

Charlie pats his son's back and gave him a quick hug before moving out of the room. Not knowing Nicole has left and has observed his reaction in her confession.

* * *

"Hey..."

Nicole turns to look at him, her ex husband. He looked shy and regretful this time to her surprise.

She and her family were now going to the dinner they were invited to. And she'd plan on bringing Henry with them however she remembered who's time was it now to be with her son.

"Yes I know. You were going to ask the permission if it would be possible for you and Henry to hang out now right?" she asks, before opening the car door, an amused smile formed on her face.

Charlie looks up "That's one thing I wanted to say and there's also another one..."

He was hesitant. Far too new for Nicole to handle. "What is it?"

He took a sigh, so meaning it was supposed to be bad. "I'm... Going back to my work after I spend my time with Henry for today..."

Speechless, she was too speechless "I see..."

"Don't worry I won't leave him here, I'll bring him to the party after... I'll call you if I'm outside"

"Yep... It's fine, I get it"

She does. Not in an annoyed way that he's always away from them, but in a manner she's not seen before. This was the reason she was being so speechless.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine go ahead. If that what keeps you calm, then is fine for me"

Charlie only nods at her statement.

Things turned so quickly after their fight in court. He talked less about his problems, acted less to get Henry for himself, and calmed down unlike before.

She thought wide and hard about why, something might have come to his senses. Or, he was eager to find something. Or probably someone.

Nicole shook the idea from her head and looked pass Charlie and saw her son sitting on the side walk, looking at his basket that seemed half full cand that he got from their neighbors.

Charlie picks him up but before he and his son goes to his car, Nicole calls out for him and tied his lose shoelaces. But before he could even move and walk to his car, Nicole embarrasses Henry and only him for a bit of time before letting him move again.

The woman smiles and let's both of them leave.

* * *

"Did anything happen while you were in New York?" Henry asked his father, Once Charlie was now on the road to, maybe, just the park.

The man looked at the rear view of the car to see his son "Nothing..." He said, with a quick smile "just the same old life again don't worry"

"Before you came, mom told to tell you that she's sorry if this had to happen..." He sounded so sad all of a sudden.

His breath hitched. He tried looking at his son once again but his tears just couldn't stop going out of his eyes. That was new for Nicole since he felt she was kind of proud that she won their God forsaken war.

He taps his stirring wheel a few times before saying anything again "I see... I - It's alright. Tell her it's alright and it's for the best"

There was silence.

_'God I sound so pathetic'_ he thought to himself _'Well just end the day, and you can go flying back to New York after'_

_'he's got his mother on his side here... He' ll be fine'_

_'I'll be fine...'_

* * *

There he was again, back to his LA house. Where all who awaites are none but his couch, dinning table and more things that are left in this pit he calls _home_.

He was too exhausted. He didn't knew he'd be having so much fun with his son like that again. And maybe for the last, he thinks.

So he sat once more, slept, and not even bothering to cook himself tonight. Relaxing himself but his mind dwelled back to _her_.

Even though she didn't see her clearly, for all he knows is that her head was just up to his chin, a little lower and his lips can reach her forehead. And her body was all fit, her hair, chestnut brown. 'But there was too many women with that kind of hair in New York, how am I supposed to find her?'

_'Wait what'_

His eyes shot open from his realization.

' _Do I really want to find her?'_

_'God, I feel like a creep'_

And yet he packs his bags, slept, and still thought of her until he only slept for two hours and a half, later waking up tired and sleepy.

* * *

_*_ _Hey man is everything still alright at your side?*_

His friend, Armitage Hux, called a minute later after he left the airport. He's currently inside a cab, going to the house Nicole, along with their son once loved.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm heading to our house now. Why the sudden call?" he asked with an amused tone.

_*Fuck off Barber, I only did it because Phasma told me to check in you because she said you're our best friend and we have to look out for your sorry ass*_

"Alright calm down, ginger head. Am I really that of a baby?"

_*Ask that to yourself. I had to take you home last night by the way, if you even remembered that from how much you drunk in the bar*_

Charlie sighed "I told you I was fine at that time"

_*Then what took you so fucking long in the bar that I had to wait for your ass outside?*_

He opened his mouth but it protested to speak. Hell if he told his friend his reason, he'd probably think he's some kind of creep, looking for a random pretty girl.

"I went to the restroom and then gave the bartender a tip..."

Pathetic.

_*right...couldn't just told me you took a shit or just vomited*_

"Fuck you Hux"

_*oh and Phasma said to escort her in doing some errands*_

"Yeah sure bye"

He hangs up, shaking his head. A little more, and he'll be home.

While Hux on the other side of the line, chuckles.

"So? How was he? He's here now right?" Phasma asked, seated on one of the man's couch, a cat sleeps on her lap.

Hux looks over his friend "He said he might have just took a shit in the restroom and gave the bartender a tip"

The woman laughed "See? Was it so hard?" she smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, and he said he'll come by later"

"Yeah, thanks Hux"

"Now then," She stands, carefully taking the cat off from her lap "We'll just wait for him in the Cafe, shall we?"

"After you"

Both walked outside and towards Hux's car and drove off a certain Cafe.

* * *

He didn't feel wasting his money for the cab, and he also liked walking. Everyone was up, lively, and the streets are very busy. And these streets are filled with too many people, yet he didn't mind. All he cared about was that everything was over, and he was home.

Charlie walks his hands on his pockets, and once again, breathing the air of New York, thinking of how his life will turn out from this day and onward. And he just can't help to smile at himself.

He stopped walking and looked up from where he stood. Oh how he loved this view, every time he walked with his uncle on the streets. Closing his eyes and breathing in once... Then twice... Then---

_**BUMP** _

His eyes where still closed as a figure was either punched towards him or this person wasn't exactly looking at where they're going.

He landed on his back, head almost touching the shallow ground, and the person might have fallen on their own back too.

But they might have hit their head when they fell because when he sat up he saw...

Oh its a woman. 

Because when he sat up, he saw a woman, massaging the back of the head, kept her head down.

She has brown hair.

A...sun-kissed skin with a few freckles on her left shoulder and she might have more under her long Cardigan jacket.

She also wore a light Grey sweater and under, maybe a white tank top or a t shirt.

She wears, probably a medium sized square pants and brown boots.

All her things were all on the cold ground. Papers, passport, and where it all came from, a large, white, leather tote bag.

Its a surprise she doesn't wear jewelry, and only a watch men wear with a brown leather strap.

Her hair all up in a messy bun---

"Bugger"

And there he was knocked out of staring by her British accent. She's from London. What would a girl like her be doing here in New York---

_Wait_

The woman looks up.

_Hold on_

_Its_

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about this uhm... are you alright, sir?"

_It's her..._

"Sir, it's awfully bad to stare" she said in an amused tone, a smile forming on her face.

"I'm sorry?" he asked still lost from her hazel eyes. and as his chestnut eyes were not looking at her, he realized that she was simply kneeling in front of him while others pass by the unfortunate accident that took place in that spot of New York. He surely wont be forget this day at all.

Coming back to his senses, he also knelt and held both of her shoulders "Are you alright? I didn't hit your anything did I?"

The woman laughed,it left him speechless, surprised, and feeling kind of red "I was the one to say that to you!"

She only laughed and for a few seconds she stopped, catching her breath. She sighs "Well, I guess you're doing fine," she said, gathering all of her belongings, "I'll be on my way now"

Charlie and the woman both stood at the same time. She was about to turn her back, walk away like the others but he didn't want that to happen anymore.

He grabbed her by the wrist, she looked back at him, eyes wide open in shock of what he's doing. The streets weren't that filled with that much business men and women anymore. That's why no one's been standing still and looking at them now.

He stops looking around then his eyes landed on her. She looked scared, confused, and frustrated all at the same time.

He let's go all of a sudden, then clearing his throat "Sorry I uh... It's my fault for stopping and you must have been in a rush just now so," he puts his hands back into his pockets "I'll be the one paying the price"

"But I'm the one that bump into---"

"No, no, it's fine, let me just pay for my dept"

She nods, agreeing to what he's said. So he looked around the area and his eyes landed on one place. She looked at the same direction.

"So... Hungry?"

* * *

She only asked for a few pancakes and they ordered the same black coffee but she asked for extra sugar. He wasn't that hungry since he just cooked himself breakfast before he left home. She ate with normal speed, no haste, she's calm. _'That's good'_ he thinks to himself.

Yet it was quiet. Too quiet.

They were the only ones in the Cafe at the moment. No one had the time since it was Sunday and everyone's at work at this time. And why wasn't she?

"So uh..." He brought his hands together and his index finger began taping.

"Rey"

He looks up from his hands "Wh-What?"

She giggled "I'm Rey, my name is Rey Johnson, you were going to ask me so I just said it, because, you know, to not make things bad for you as it is" she smiled.

Charlie was too surprised to be hearing this from someone, who might have actually cared for how much he feels for what happened. Her accents makes it much better to calm him down. It's jusy something about the way she talks to him that's soothing.

He only nods "So, you work here or... In England?"

She looks up, he's not that stupid not to know he's noticed the way she talked. Rey ate the last of her pancake "I work everywhere. I got in New York because I got a call from someone working in a Theater that they lost a member, and it's a protagonist" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"they said they've also seen one of my theater shows and they thought I could fit the role" she paused, looking out of her window "And they said I'll be meeting their maneger at the time I get there, and it funny how nervous I am all of a sudden that's why I bumped into you"

She gestures to him, and felt proud that he did the right thing, and made her calm down, even if it was just for a little time.

"But before I became an opera singer and a theater actress, I was a mechanic." she paused, the color in her eyes disappeared "I... Liked fixing things, one of my habits when I was a child. And also painted when I grew a little older" a sad smile as she continued "Sold some to earn money"

"I see..."

"Yes"

There it was again, silence. Both are averting their gaze from each other until she talked again "Oh you're married"

He looked shocked and looked at the hand with his ring "Oh, uhh, yeah, before, I _was_ married before"

"God, I'm sorry about it, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Oh no it's fine, it ended peacefully so it's fine"

"Ah yes, I see..."

She takes one long sip of her coffee and there was silence once again, but this time it took too long for anyone to speak, that you can hear a pin drop on the floor.

But the thing that surprises Charlie the most was she wasn't all that of a fangirl over him. Everyone at the streets see him as a big artist because of the recent news that his play got an award. Everyone squealed at this, special the women. They look at him different and it was making him sick.

But this one, she was different. Like he was just an insignificant man, a normal business man, a normal father that just happen to be walking down the streets and suddenly bumped into her. She was different from the rest he could see that. She preferred to be silent, an honest one, saying what she sees that catches her interests out loud, like his wedding ring. Which still leaves him confused.

"Im sorry, " he says and she look from outside to him, he hesitates to continue "Don't you know me from... Anywhere? Anywhere at all?"

Her brow rose in confusion "Uhm..." she looks around "I... I'm sure I haven't met you yet... What did you say your name was?"

"Oh uh Charlie, my name is Charlie Barber"

"I see... Well then," she stood up, fixing herself and gathering all her belongings "It's been fun talking to you... Charlie, but I have to go now"

He quickly stands up, failing to put both hands in his pockets "Y-Yes, same to you too...Rey" he hesitated saying her name.

It suited her in a way, she was as radiant as the sun, peaceful as the wind, eyes warm in color, her laugh, clever enough to send butterflies i his stomach. And how she talks, it's more soothing than any music he's heard in his life. He could listen to her talk everyday.

Charlie reaches out to shake her hand, she looks at it before taking the gesture. There hands stayed together until two people entered the caffe. Rey looks at them then Charlie, suddenly lets go of his hand, which was holding hers a bit tight, and headed towards the door.

She excuses herself in front of what seems to be Phasma and Hux and left. Both looked at each other then him "Explain yourself now, Barber" Phasma said, loud and clear.

He clears his throat "You don't really have know what happened, really"

Hux chuckles "Yeah, so you're dating a new girl now, yeah, let's just leave it at that"

"Shut the fuck---"

"OK stop," Phasma stops Charlie and Hux from saying anything more to each other. She breaths "Let's just get this erand I have over before sundown, I have more to do at night. Now please cooperate, both of you"

"Fine" both Hux and Charlie said, at the same time.  
  


* * *

It was now 4 in the afternoon and Charlie was left walking to his theater after helping Phasma in her erands, holding a coffee in his hand.

_So she likes to act in the theater, huh?_

He thinks to himself. A feeling of failure showered over him.

_Should've asked her to act in mine..._

He takes a sip of his coffee and opens the doors of his theater. No one was wondering in the hallways. He headed towards the stage room. As he opened the double doors. Everyone was so busy watching who ever was on stage.

One of his assistants came up to him, talking in a whisper "Sir, I think we found a replacement for Nicole" he said, a bit close to his ear.

"Didn't I told you to wait until I find someone?" he said, almost angry.

"Yes but, we wanted to see how she acted bafore. We ask her to act for us, one that she's done before, pluss write a little of the lines used. She said she's got to act as a woman named Ophelia from William Shakespeare's books"

"And? How did it go?"

The man smiled and pointed at the direction of the stage. The only lights on was the spot lights, pointed at the people on stage. Charlie moves in front to get a better view. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The woman on stage cries as she recites all the meanings of the flowers she carries, as she gives it to the queen.

"Faithful Horatio will you visit my grave?" she asks to an actor who is given the name.

The man looks, shocked "Ophelia---"

"Visit me before I am cold" she stands and walks in from of the table they all sat on "And I'm sure you'll get a great anatomy out of me..."

She then stands still in front of the king, she let's out a plant "Here's fennel," she drops it in front of him "And columbine," once again yet she slams it to the table "for flattery. You miss it now my father's gone."

"Take her" the king said as he held his hand out to the guards, gesturing them to take her out of his sight.

The woman sings, and slowly backs away. The king stood angry and repeated his order. Guards came running to the woman and grabbed her by the arm. She cries as she was being dragged out. 

"And... STOP RIGHT THERE" one of the people in the cinema shouts. All clapped their hands to the woman. Someone gave her a tissue to wipe her tears and when she spotted Charlie, it shocked him to really see who it was.  
  


_Rey..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_To be continued..._


	3. Can You Have A Little Faith At Least?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this took longer than it had to...
> 
> I was very busy even in quarantine, but yeah
> 
> Here you go :)))

_Charlie...?_

She stood on the stage, catching her breath as after she show how she acted at her last theater show, Ophelia. Rey didn't expect to be seeing him again. She also didn't expect him to actually work as one of the people in the theater, which ultimately surprised her the most.

A big, tall, brooding man, working with the people in the theater that were not even close to his size. What did he even work as or with? The lights? The stage designer? She didn't know.

_'Wait... Don't tell me...'_ She thought to herself, hesitating to even go down the stage and greet a new friend she happen to bumped, drunk, and had a bite with this morning.

"Miss Johnson! Please, come down here, I'd like to introduce you to this man" said one one of the directors of the theater.

Rey hesitantly climbed down the stage and slowly walked towards both of them. She kept sneaking glances at the tall, menacing man that was named... "This is Charlie, Charlie Barber. He's the leader of the men behind the curtain, means he's the boss"

Rey let out a shy laugh that made her situation more awkward. The director made a look on his face that looked like he too was confused, well about her though.

Charlie suddenly clears his throat, Rey couldn't hide how she flinched when she heard him "I actually know her..."

"Oh? So both of you met already, when?"

"Just this morning... "

She couldnt handle how he said that with so much confidence. How his voice sounded so deep, that suited his features, a tall _and_ brooding man indeed.

Rey kept sneaking glances at him, her eyes kept darting back as she tried scanning him once more, never expecting that she's been studying his face this whole time. He had pale skin, with a constellation of moles displayed on it. Some freckles were very hard to miss, but for how long she's stared at him, she'd noticed them already. On his eyes were so tired, honest, innocent, and seemed to be a bit tensed. She didn't know what and why, so Rey remained quiet.

His head turned to her, and it was probably the time to look away, her cheeks, even her ears felt a little warm. Did he caught her staring? Is he looking at her in rage? She wasn't thinking when she looked at him again. Having to see him still his eyes on her whole face, scanning for something she can't quite point out. And not a second or a minute passed she noticed him flinched a little and went to look back at the man. It surprised Rey, how the blush on his ears never did reach his cheek.

"So sir," the man said, taking a breath from seems to be from how long he was talking to Charlie "what do you say in making her our protagonist?" he asks, with so much joy in his tone.

Rey adverts his eyes _'I wouldn't think he'd actually---'_

"A very great decision, thank you for the suggestion" he said it like it was every normal things they'd suggest to him. Like it was nothing new to him. He was never like this to her when they were alone in that caffe though, it seemed strange.

"Ah, I knew it!" The man was full of joy, he suddenly held both of Rey's hands "You'll make a great actress ma'am, Goodluck, and thank you for saving our theater!" he said and got everyone in the theater's attention, announcing something that wasn't audible to Rey's hearing.

Everything was a blur to her. She was just called to the theater but she hasn't really thought of being the protagonist this fast. Getting the role for "Ophelia" took days or even weeks for them to decide to make her the protagonist. But when they did the table read for good measure, if they did get the right person, she got the part after.

But this was far more different, because she was new to _his_ theater and unlike before, being with the same peope for the past month of practice and acting live in front of England's people. And this man, was too new and he seemingly did something to her that she couldn't decipher.

"Rey..." He called out to her and she jumped. She Rey slowly turned her head to the man, so nervous that she really didn't think he was the same person as she bumped into this morning.

"...Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know can come to me if you need any help with anything..."

"Ah yes thank you..." her breathing was unstable, and it was a good thing she didn't look like it. she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes then meet.

"Don't worry... I feel it too..."

* * *

Everyone was at theater to witness the auditioning for Rey's part in the play. Charlie, along with his best friend Hux and Jhanna were seated in front row of the theater while Rey was given a free choice on where to sit, who surprisingly chose to sit on the stage. 

Jhanna, and at some point even Hux, carefully asked her non personal questions and some were about her past experiences playing a role in the theater. She answered them all and they all sounded true.

After the questioning, everyone had a water break and had a few minutes to talk to the others. Charlie would deny it if someone asked, because he would notice himself staring at her numerous times, which he doesn't really know why. She would be talking to one of the women or sometimes even the men inside the theater house and she'd notice him. Their eyes would lock and when someone calls out to either one of them, they'd disconnect, this is where something makes his chest heavy and he'd feel a bit of uneasiness.

The day a little rocky at the first hours but as it neared its end, it went smooth like any other in the past. What they did today were mostly practice on Rey's acting for her role. A scavenger who was destined for something more than she ever knows. Her acting was exquisite and beyond what he'd expected from someone like her. And now it was a new thing he liked about her. From there, he knew she was very from others he'd met, specially Nicole.

The day ended with Charlie, once again say something that would push his Co-workers to work harder and to do their best for tomorrow. Everyone were fixing their things and left one by one and some others would leave in a group.

Charlie had thought he was the last person to leave the theater but when he turned around, about to leave, he heard and saw Rey waiting for Johanna to finish fixing her belongings and talking about something that was probably hilarious, he couldn't hear.

And as they walked towards the doubledoor, Jhanna caught Charlie looking. She made and amused smile and quickly glanced at Rey, indicating that she was planning something he might either hate or even like.

"Charlie~! Leaving alone again?" she asked, a really amused tone. Charlie's mouth opens in the attempt to say something but it betrays him.

Jhanna's smile grew wider, Charlie swallowed a large gulp in his throat "C'mon, come with us, we were planning on going in a barbecues restaurant around the block." she says look at Rey, seemingly excited about it "but since you're leaving the theater alone again and you have a car which would get us faster there , I planned on bringing you with us, you also need to relax..." she ended, now giving him a warm smile.

"I... I see..." it was the only thing he could say at that exact moment. Oh he really couldn't function that much while she's around, huh?

"So anyway," Jhanna paused, opening the door "c'mon, we don't want all the barbecues to ran out"

He smiles then nods, following after Rey went out those doors.

* * *

The air outside was either chilly or plain cold because Charlie had caught Rey shiver once they walked outside the theater.

While the clouds were turning grey and the sky was darker where in the stars weren't much that visible, giving the thought that it'll rain the moment they enter that barbecue restaurant.

Jhanna was now seemingly occupied with her phone because someone had called her when they stepped out, maybe her dad. So she excuses herself walking somewhere not to far from her friends. He was left beside only gave her a glance then quickly looked away before she notices "You seem cold now..." He says his hands shifting in the pockets of his hands.

She turned quickly, surprised by his sudden question "Oh... Yes, just a bit I guess" she laughs nervously "I am wearing something thin under this coat, so that explains my frequent shakes but... I'm fine if that's what you're asking"

He only nods and it was silent again, not that much but with out the help of the cars and heavy traffic, I'd be more awkward for their current situation.

Then he suddenly hears Jhanna's heels, the sound getting louder as she goes to both of them, still in contact with the man at the other side of the line. She ended with a smile but she looked like she was on a rush. She turns off her phone and looks at Charlie, he looks back.

"I have some good news and bad news" she said, surprisingly in an excited tone.

Charlie raised an eyebrow "What's the bad news?" he said, both his hands clutching and forming into fists.

She clears her throat "The bad news is, dad told me to go home for some emergency and, he needed help with something at home."

"And... The good news?"

Jhanna's smile widen "Hey Rey, would you excuse us?" she said and slightly pulled Charlie in one area, and he followed.

"What's this about, Jhanna?" he asks a bit shaky.

"Good news is..." she paused leaning into his ear to whisper "That you'd be left alone with our desert flower right there"

"Wha... WHAT?!" he said, still in a whisper. Being alone with Rey is the last thing he needs but not now where his life looked like it got hit by a tornado.

"Just be chill with it Barber, you and Nicole are no more Remember that" she says, patting his shoulder "She already has a new man inside her house and you're here giving yourself pity"

She made a point. He never actually thought about how fast Nicole would move on from him but he was still given the thought of her still living him as a friend. And he's just here, he is giving himself pity, he did wished he'd start this life of him all over again but he could only ge to color it again by finding someone to help him go through this, and possibly live him for what he is.

He looked up at her once again "Charlie," she started, Jhanna looked at him with kind eyes "You also need to move on, and I bet Rey would be a great person to give you all the love you deserve"

She leaves his side and got back with Rey. He couldn't hear what they were talking about bit he bet it's about what he told her. And he'd also guess she told Rey something else about the good news, maybe it was just for him.

He saw Rey smile and watched Jhanna as she waited for a cab to stop by. Charlie began walking by them and a cab did park in front of them and Jhanna went inside, saying their goodbyes and drive of the distance.

Rey looked over to Charlie, "So, what now?"

He also didn't know what to do from this point on. He hasn't thought of this moment yet but he has been meaning to talk to her for a very long time.

He checked the time and it was now almost ten. Before he can even inform her, he feels a hand grabbing te fabric of his coat. He quickly turns his head to look.

Of course it was her. But he hasn't seen this side of her yet, also, he really wasn't really ready to witness this.

She smiles warmly while looking up to the grey sky, she shakes her hand while still holding his coat "Charlie look! It's about to rain!" her tone filled with joy.

_Who would be happy to see rain?_

"Y... Yes, yes I can see that.." the heat he felt on his cheeks before, grew even more that lead up to his ears, he hated it when it does that.

"Do you have a car?" she asks hastily asks.

"Yes...?"

"Can we go now? I..." she pauses noticing she's still holding onto his coat. She quickly let's go "I have to go home..." a tint of pink was merely seen on her cheeks.

"Yes.. Of course..."

And so I did.

* * *

It had started raining while they drove to her house. The silence in his car was torturing. He never expected it to be. He'd always thought of silence as calming when he'd be alone. But now, the cold air generated by his car's ac was getting thick and he didn't even think it'd be hot in the car a that moment.

As they drove off where the theater was built, Rey has said she'd be guiding him on where to go. And he'd just noticed that the area has less people, actually there aren't people walking around the area anymore.

He looked over to his car's clock. Eleven-ten. He stated to drive slower and looked around, through his window and all three mirrors "So where to now---"

"STOP RIGHT HERE" she sat straight from where she sat and her hand automatically went over Charlie's broad chest and he quickly stepped on the breaks.

His breathing was uneven, he looked over to the woman beside him and he saw Rey trying to break free from the seat belt. She was successful at doing so. Before Charlie could start to call out to her, Rey had already opened the door, began running towards he empty road.

He was greatful the street lights was still on at that time, he wouldn't have seen where she'd ran off to if they weren't.

He watched from his car window. The plan to go after her wavered, as he saw her twirling around the rain, smiling even warmer than summer or the sun. Her hands up, accepting the droplets from the grey sky. She thenbegan dancing, stomping over puddles imitating how a child would do so seeing rain for the first time.

And there he noticed she wasn't wearing her coat, but only her grey sweater and the white shirt she also wears inside. And she was also bare foot.

He looks around the seat she was before, finding her coat laying there. He grabbed it and not a second thought, he turned the gas of, rushed out of his car then towards her.

Rey stopped twirling around and just in time when she stopped, he was there already in the process of covering her from the rain. He began lifting her up from her feet and rushed towards a shop with a roof infront of the store. He settled her down once they were there. He noticed that she'd been staring at him, the moment he lifted her up from the ground.

He couldn't even stare back on how worried he was. He looked around, wiping the droplets of water from his face and hair. He then looked back at her "What was the main reason you ran out of my car and decided to douse yourself under the fucking rain?"

He spoke fast, he'd noticed it himself. But she was just standing there, staring. He sighed, his hand combed his wet hair "Is this really where you live?"

She only nods, griping her coat tighter.

He also nods and waited until the rain slowly stopped. But when droplets at least lessened, Charlie carried her belongings and let Rey carry her own boots even though he'd be fine doing it for her.

When she knocked on her door, a woman, Asian, went to answer. At first she looked worried then her expression began going to a shocked one.

"REY?!" she exclamed. Hold both of her shoulders.

"Yes it's me... I'm sorry that I've just got back, Rose"

"No, no, no, don't you dare" she kept breathing out evenly "I'm just so glad your ass is home"

The woman named Rose, hugged Rey although she was drenched with water. While they hugged, He woman looked up at him and nieher did she even furrow her brow in confusion or curiosity.

Charlie quickly held Rey's belongings towards the woman "Here's her belongings" he said "Don't worry, I didn't touch anything inside that bag"

Rose released Rey from her embrace and reached out to the bag, thanked Charlie and brought the bag with her inside. Rey told her she'd follow after her, but first she needed to say something to Charlie before he leaves.

His handa were back in his pockets again, he does something with his jaw until Rey spoke "Hey, " she started "have you experienced losing something you love and you've actually think you aren't going to find anything like that again?"

His hand soften inside his pockets. He sighed,his mind drifting back to Henry, Nicole, and everyone he loved before them.

He nods, oh how he could very relate to that "Yes... Yes I've got that... Just recently actually" he said, his chest began feeling heavy.

She gasps "Oh dear... I'm sorry I---"

"No, no, no it's fine..." He says, he though of something after "Why ask?"

"I just wanted to know..."

"Ah..."

Silence, again. This really won't go anywhere now "I'll... Be going now..." turns his back to her.

"Do you think..."

He did stop walking but he didn't turn to look.

"Do you think you'll find something lik that again?"

It took him a moment to answer.

"I... Actually don't think so..."

He heard her sigh, her hand hovering over the door nob, he takes a peek at her.

"Can you have a little faith at least?" it was a whisper but her heard it loader, like the world at that moment went quiet. And the only person he can hear was her.

And before she was closed the door. When he peeked, he saw her smiling sadly and then there she closed the door.

He stood there, still drenched in rain. Looking up to the sky turning clear. He smiled.

"I do have faith... Now that you've entered this shittu life of mine"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_To be continued..._


End file.
